


Мелочи

by Alliar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Никогда не пейте незнакомую выпивку на незнакомой планете с незнакомыми формами жизни





	Мелочи

В ярком освещении лазарета Чехов кажется бледным и очень испуганным.   
Леонард перебирает лекарства с чуть слышным позвякиванием, руки у него не дрожат — не хватало еще, — зато сердце колотится как ненормальное.   
Он исподтишка поглядывает на своего пациента, хотя вообще-то мог не стараться: Чехов все равно его не видит, поэтому так чутко прислушивается к происходящему и крепко сжимает пальцы на бортике биокровати.   
— Доктор, скажите мне что-нибудь obnadyozhivayuschee, — быстро произносит он, облизнувшись, и Леонард замирает над своими припасами.  
Впервые за долгую и наполненную невероятными, уж поверьте, приключениями жизнь, ему хочется открутить пациенту голову.   
— Не знаю, что означает это слово, — начинает он, повышая голос с каждой секундой, — но, черт возьми, ты серьезно? Я, наверное, даже умереть не смогу спокойно, потому что где-то там будет Кирк, или ты, или еще кто-нибудь достаточно безголовый, чтобы пить незнакомую выпивку на незнакомых планетах с незнакомыми формами жизни!  
— Не надо вам умирать, — ошалело бормочет Чехов, сбитый с толку его тирадой.  
Леонард вздыхает и несколько раз с силой проводит ладонями по лицу.  
Сонливость пропала давно, когда его спешно вызвали в лазарет — посреди увольнительной, на которую спустилось три четверти экипажа, и которую он планировал провести самым наилучшим образом — во сне.  
Теперь внутри бешено клокочет ярость, которая перехватывает дыхание и заставляет его исходить сарказмом. Он ничего не имеет против Чехова. Откровенно говоря, Чехов ему очень нравится, но к делу это не относится.  
Леонард Маккой обречен постоянно выносить идиотские приключения своих друзей, и когда-нибудь это сведет его в могилу. Когда-нибудь он не сумеет вытащить Джима с того света или не вылечит кого-то другого, не менее значимого.  
Чехов пристыженно молчит, натолкнувшись на отсутствие реакции.  
Он кажется еще более бледным, только на щеках пылают два ярких красных пятна.   
Невидящие глаза распахнуты вникуда.  
Гнев проходит так же быстро, как пришел.  
— Отомри, — раздраженно бросает он, заряжая гипошприц, и подходит к Чехову вплотную.  
Тот выдыхает и тут же застывает вновь — когда Леонард ладонью заставляет его повернуть набок голову, открыв шею. Напряжение чувствуется всей кожей, и Леонарду это не нравится, поэтому он быстро делает укол и снова отходит на приемлемое расстояние — такое, чтобы не видеть, как мелькает между губ влажный язык, или не слышать, как на миг сбивается чужое дыхание.  
Эти мелочи — они нарастают как снежный ком, с каждым разом обращают на себя все больше внимания, и вскоре ситуация может перерасти во что-то очень неловкое.  
— Подействует через двадцать минут, — чеканит он, снова собирая инструменты. — А пока ты сидишь здесь и никуда не уходишь.   
— И вы?   
— И я.  
Чехов кивает, осторожно гладит мягкую ткань, наброшенную поверх биокровати, и устраивается удобнее, готовясь ждать. Он не говорит больше ни слова, и это совсем не та уютная тишина, что бывает между двумя друзьями. Впрочем, на враждебную тишину между неприятелями она тоже не походит.  
Напряжение между ними густое, вязкое, как смола, от него пересыхает в горле и горит лицо, а еще суматошно колотится сердце.  
Леонард устало обрушивается в кресло и запускает пальцы в волосы, пользуясь возможностью не контролировать выражение своего лица. Зрение к Чехову начнет возвращаться чуть позже, а пока у него есть несколько минут на то, чтобы предаться отчаянию.  
— И не вздумай больше пить ту дрянь, которую… пил на планете, — вырывается прежде, чем он успевает поймать себя за язык.  
Чехов озорно улыбается — кажется, ему действительно становится лучше, — и хмыкает:  
— Хорошо, ту — не буду.  
Маккой улыбается против воли. Чехов — это открытое лицо, яркая улыбка и неловкость, сквозящая в каждом движении. Если бы он своими глазами не видел его уходящим то с орионкой из научного, то с парнем из инженерного, ни за что не подумал бы, что он вообще способен… с кем-то быть.  
Внутри от этого осознания становится горячо, словно в нутро плеснули кипятком, и Леонард усилием воли заставляет себя не думать.   
Ревность — это ужасное чувство, оно ничего не дает, только отнимает.  
С Чеховым у них слишком мало общего. А большая разница в возрасте и вовсе сводит на нет все немногое, что могло бы…  
— Прекратите так усиленно думать, доктор, я правда не знал, что так странно отреагирую на коктейль, — вдруг произносит Чехов.  
Леонард вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Тот смотрит прямо на него, взгляд расфокусированный, но твердый.   
— Уже лучше? — скрипит он, выпрямляясь, и Чехов кивает:  
— Размыто, но уже вижу. Спасибо, вы снова меня спасаете.  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, — саркастично отзывает Леонард.  
Чехов кивает, и они снова молчат, только теперь молчание кажется не настолько пугающим. Леонард возвращается к Чехову, вертит его лицо в разные стороны, светит в глаза и проверяет трикодером, а тот безотрывно смотрит на него, улыбаясь. С каждой секундой его взгляд становится более ясным.  
А еще он краснеет — совсем немного, но заметно.  
Сердце снова начинает биться сильнее, и Леонард отступает. Чехов щурится, глядя на него так, словно знает что-то такое, о чем не знает он.  
— Можешь идти спать, — бурчит Леонард, занося данные в терминал. — Утром у тебя свидание в лазарете.  
— С вами — где угодно, — отзывается Чехов легко.  
Он поспешно уходит, пользуясь растерянностью Маккоя, а тот еще долго стоит, пялясь в терминал невидящим пустым взглядом.  
Давно пора перестать реагировать на такие фразы, но…  
— Черт возьми, ну-ка стой! — кричит Леонард и выбегает за дверь.


End file.
